Aletta's Story
by UsagiMiyuki
Summary: Aletta O'Dell is not your ordinary a witch she's not even a really a muggleborn nor a pureblood nor half 'n' half, she's... she transfers to Hogwarts durning her 6th year and meets the Marauders... please review! i hope like! it was called Tayl's story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I own nothing but Aletta and Jasmine. for now.

Hope you enjoy!

Aletta's Story

Stupid Beaubaxtons, just cause I'm not like everyone else or lady like enough for them they expel me! I mean it's not like I want to get out of there, but to expel me just cause I refuse to wear a ¾ skirt ugh… high heels like 24/7 and act like a frigging ditz! Meh at least I'm getting outa here… Ok so Dumbledor said that I was leaving at 8:00 p.m., but how? I'm not 17 yet, I mean I'm not even 16 yet, wait… I just turned 16 two months ago… right! Forgot about that hehe… Ok so it's January something, I can't remember the day but it's the last day of winter holidays so I have to work the day after tomorrow _fun_…not! Well I guess I'll have to explore on my own time… ok so how the hell am I supposed to get there? Floo? Apparate? Wait can't 16 damn! Aha portkey maybe? "AHHHHHH!!! Holy crap you can not pop up on a girl like that!" should I be polite? Probably, "sir" stupid Dumbledor, scared the shit outa me, you know I really don't get that expression cause when ever you say it no one ever shits… he's saying something, "Aletta O'Dell?"

"Yeah that's me, so how about we leave and can we do it soon cause Jasmine's going to kill me soon for not taking her with me" I'll explain who me and Jas are later right now I have to figure out why he's looking at me funny, I probably said it all fast, French people talk fast I think I picked it up,

"I'm sorry miss O'Dell but I only know a little French" yeah me too, "could you repeat what you said in English?" I wasn't talking in English? Ahhhh! The French has rubbed off on me, no it can't happen! Stupid French, but I should probably tell the prof what I said, "ok am I speaking English now? No French right? Please no French I will become one of them and I'm Irish thank you very much!"

"Yes you are speaking in English, and I can tell your Irish by your accent which make your French sound odd"

"Really? Yes now I have another reason to not speak French muahahaha… wait! I'm not there any more YES! Oh yeah Professor Dumbledor I said, yeah that's me, so how about we leave and can we do it soon cause Jasmine's going to kill me soon for not taking her with me, so how are we leaving?"

"Portkey"

"I was right! Oh sorry, lets go!" ok he's holding an old icky sock does he expect me to touch that?

"miss O'Dell please place a hand or finger on this with in the next 10 seconds"

"you can not be serious"

"I can assure you I am, now touch it before it leaves with out you" that convinced me…ugh it feels weird, ahhh! What the hell?! Wow slightly dizzy, think I'll sit down a sec… "now miss O'Dell we need to sort you" sort me, like a sock! I don't think I like that… eww now it's an old hat, and I have to actually put it on… it's talking to me, why is it talking to me?

Because I must sort you 

_And why would you do that?_

_Because it is my job, I sort every student in this school_

_I think that has to be a boring job because you only do it once a year, I like it! Do you get paid? How much?_

_Yes it can be boring, no you do not get paid_

_That sucks_

_I'm a hat what use would I have for money?_

_You could give it to me_

_Now why would I do that?_

_Because I'm willing to put you on my head and your at least, I don't know, but if what the book said your as old as the school and it old, plus I need money for a horse_

_A horse?_

_Yeah_

_Why?_

_Because they're my favorite animal and I've always wanted one I still need a couple hundred more, well maybe more then that but whatever, so what house are you sorting me in?_

_I'm not sure it's either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw_

_What are the differences?_

_Gryffindor are for the brave and more lively ones and they tend to umm 'stick there foot in there mouths' and a lot like attention and Ravenclaw is for the studious, they like to read, and are normally the smartest in the school, they do all there work and are logical_

_A I see then why you have a hard choose, I like to read, but I don't do my work, I always stick my foot in my mouth and that makes a lot of people made at me…_a lot_ of people, and I'm lively, but I'm not very brave and I only like some attention, what about the other houses?_

_Well Hufflepuff is for the more 'lovable' ones, they are known for loyalty, friendliness, bubbly, and things like that_

_Ditz in other words, then defiantly not! There's another right?_

_Yes Slytherin it's for the cunning and sly_

_And I'm neither, I also heard that a lot of them don't like muggle borns or half-bloods_

_Ah yes your half-blood sort of_

_Yeah I'm not sure exactly what you'd label me as but I go for muggle born cause technically my parents aren't a wizard and witch, they're a muggle and a griffin transfigured into a human and had me hence the wings and tail, so what house? Gryffindor sounds more up my ally with the whole griffin thing _

Sounds good "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Ok can I take you off now? I'll come talk another time but I'm kinda tired and remember if you get money for doing you 'job' send it to me… if you want to… I guess… bye!

Ok hat is off its… 10:30 oh that could be why I'm tired, the hat better not tell about me,

"Professor Dumbledor can you show me wear my room is please I'm really tired"

"yes of course follow me, so did you and the sorting hat have a nice talk?"

"yes we did well at least I did, don't know bout it, so do you guys have a map? Because I wouldn't want to be late for classes the day after tomorrow, or do I get an excuse, and what classes am I taking?"

"yes we have a map though it might not help because the things in this castle move, and yes you will have an excuse for arriving late, and as for the classes your taking here is your time table… this is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room the password is Griffin" Griffin I wonder why? I think he wants me to admit it or I'm becoming paranoid stupid Beaubaxtons makes people paranoid,

"Griffin" wow it opened, red and gold so not my colours now silver and green or blue, well the red's ok and the gold's nice but, I'm going to shut up now cause I'm contradicting myself… ok so girls staircase I think he said this one, ok 6th year, open door pray it's the girls door and it is I'm pretty sure guys don't wear dresses… oh look a bed with my name on it sweet but the gold has to go, there we go silver it is, now my converter will be umm green, blue, purple, and black squares, cool! Ok time to unpack… need music so glad I brought my boom box and it saves so many batteries when it runs on magic, now what CD? How about My Chemical Romance (A/N they probably didn't exist then but now they do)

In the middle of a gunfight,  
In the center of a restaurant,  
They say, "come with your arms raised high."  
Well they're never gonna get me,  
Like a bullet through a flock of doves,  
To wage this war against your faith in me.  
Your life, will never be the same.  
On your mother's eyes, say a prayer,  
Say a prayer!

Now! But I can't, and I don't know,  
How we're just two men as God had made us.  
Well, who cares? Well I care.  
Too much, too late or just not enough of this,  
remorse for your dying wish,  
I'll kiss your lips again!

They all cheat at cards,  
And the checkers are lost.  
My cellmate's a killer,  
They make me do push-ups in drag.  
But nobody cares if you're losing yourself.  
Am I losing myself?  
Well I miss my mom!  
Will they give me the chair?  
Or lethal injection,  
Or swing from a rope, if you dare?  
Ah, nobody knows all the trouble I've seen!

Now! But I can't, and I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us.  
Well who cares? Well I care!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this,  
remorse for your dying wish,  
I'll kiss your lips again!

To your room...  
What they ask of you,  
They'll make you want to say, "So long..."  
Well, I don't remember,  
Why remember...  
YOU?!

Do you have the keys to the hotel  
coz I'm gonna string the mother fucker on fire  
Life is but a dream for the dead!  
And well I, I won't go down by myself,  
But I'll go down with my friends!  
(I'll take it like a man)Now now now now... (I can't explain)  
Now now now... (I can't complain)  
Now now now, yeah!

NOW

NOW

NOW

NOW

NOW

NOW

(giggle)

(you know what they do too guys like use in prison by my chemical romance)

I love that song, so glad no one else is here at this point in time, ok throw shirts in this empty drawer here, pants there, shorts there, don't really need them do I? ok back in the bag, umm… school uniform in that drawer, makeup on top of drawers along with hair care… stuff and other stuff, books beside bed, stuffies on bed…all done! "ok now what should I do? Blare music and dance then read? Sounds good to me… I'm talking to myself lovely…" oh yeah I'm supposed to say who the hell I am… and Jasmine is, ok my name Aletta O'Dell if you hadn't figured that out yet, umm I'm 16 now yes! My birthday is the 22 of October so I'm always younger at the beginning of the year, umm I'm 5'6" have long down to mid-back dirty blond hair and have a few light blond highlights and black low lights, my hair turns to ringlets if I let it dry on it's own, well actually the bottoms almost always curly, umm I have hazel eyes that change between that, green, and brown though not in that order cause they don't really have an order, yeah anyways umm I guess you could say I'm a bit of a tom boy though I can be very girly and sad to say ditzy, umm I have friends though none that I'm really close to except Jasmine and my animals, oh and yeah I have a tail and wings as me and the hat were talking about, you see my dad used to be a Griffin but then he feel in love some how with my mom and she's a muggle, talk about messed up, when they tried to explain this to me I was lost, very lost, yeah so he got a wizard to transfigure him into a human there he made my mom fall in love, they got married had me and my brother though my brother doesn't have wings but he does have a tail, oh and we both inherited my dads griffin magic it's really cool, we can talk to animals and people can't lie to us though they can lie around us though we know.

Ok so now Jasmine, Jasmine O'Brian has been my best friend growing up we were street mates she lived and still does live like 3 doors down we live in Wicklow for the record, Jas has waist length white blond hair and green eyes though she has chameleon eyes they change to her mood though green is the normal, she's about 5'4" and I'm actually surprised she wasn't kicked out with me though she actually wore the out fit thingy but she's almost exactly like me though more lady like, and graceful, and girly, she has a tough personality but can be sweet you just have to get used to her oh and we're both really really pale with freckles on our noses and cheeks.

Oh another good song (cemetery dive)

This night  
Walk the dead  
In the solitary style and crash the  
Cemetery gates  
In the dress your husband hates  
Way down, mark the grave  
Where the searchlights find us drinking by the  
Mausoleum door...  
And they found you on the bathroom floor!

Would I miss you  
Would I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

Back home  
Off the run  
Singing songs that make you slit your wrists  
It isn't that much fun  
Staring down a loaded gun  
So I won't stop dying  
Won't stop lying  
If you want I'll keep on crying  
Did you get what you deserve?  
Is this what you always want me for?

I miss you  
I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way down, way down!

I miss you  
I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

When will I miss you?  
When will I miss you, so far?  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard  
That made it so hard  
Made it so hard

way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way... down...

Ok so what book should I read? Dragon Song that's a good book…

Uh oh I hear foot steps, wonder were they're going apparently hear I thought I put a silencing charm on, apparently not…oh 'I never told you what I do for a living' is on that's a good song too… ok door is opening act innocent! Pretend to be asleep, they're talk what are they saying? Mind shut up for a sec.

"hey Padfoot I thought you said all the girls from the 6th and 7th year dorms went home" Padfoot? What type of name is that?

"well that's what they said and have you seen any 6th or 7th year girls in the common room over the past too weeks?"

"he has a point Prongs, and look there's a new bed we only had 4 6th year girls before now there's 5 beds and someone in that bed"

"lets see who it is, oh come on Moony stop being a worry wart" so there are apparently 3 boys in my dorm, wonder if they're cute? Oh there walking over must close eyes can't look _yet_,

"well they apparently didn't like the original way of the bed look the gold's gone and is now silver, do you think she wanted to be a slytherin?"

"Padfoot wouldn't she also change the red to green?" wait green and silver are Slytherin colours? Poo on them, hmm lets see if I can scare them or just make them feel bad, oh and get a look at them,

"and did you know that it's rude to wake someone when they're sleeping?" ha you should see their faces it's priceless,

"you shouldn't be talking your music woke us up" oh he's cute, he has longish black hair, his eyes look black but it could be because we're in the dark, you never know, and he has no shirt on, yummy,

"yes well you see it's not _me_ now is it, it's my _music_, and who the hell are you?" they looked shocked is it because I didn't faint or drool over them? I'm mean I'm drooling but they don't need to know that,

"well I'm Sirius Black" ok that's the guy with the longish black hair and nice abs,

"James Potter" ok he has messy black hair and glasses and can't tell his eyes,

"Remus Lupin" he's light brown haired and can't tell eyes colour, someone turn on a light _please, _

"nice to meet ya, but it's kinda scary to wake up with three guys hovering over you with no lights on so… _Lumos_ now that much better" ok Sirius has dark gray eyes, I was right! James has hazel, and Remus had amber cool,

"are you going to tell us who you are?"

"I'm me!" did they just roll their eyes? They did oh that's not nice, only I can do that… and Jasmine, "what you didn't ask what my name is, you have to be specific with me"

"ok then what's your name?"

"Aletta O'Dell, want a drink? I think I have butter beer" I'm so generous, if my friends were here they would probably of fainted I don't share my butter beer with anyone but I think a can make an exception with three cute guys to with no shirts on. BANG hey it's Jasmine… JASMINE! Uh oh, "uh hi Jas what are you doing here? And do you want a butter beer? Jasmine? Oh my god she fainted, I was right they would faint, this could work to my advantage!"

"what advantage and why'd she faint and who is she?"

"crap I was talking aloud wasn't I? shit! Umm nothing, nothing, actually I'm surprised I haven't fainted and am not dead, which is probably what she here to do, gotta love her… oh ya butter beers" some one gasped, the guys looked kinda shocked I'm only in a pair of shorts and a sports bra…shit my wings and tail, not good, need Jasmine.

"why do you have wings?" ok that's Remus,

"and a tail?" that's James,

"nice" and that's Sirius, wait nice? Me? He's drunk,

"umm ya spell gone wrong? JASMINE WAKE UP!" it worked she's up, now she noticed the guys, "ya not now Jas, you fainted"

"yeah you offered butter beer of your own free will I think we should call the doctor or healer or whatever, maybe a physiologist…"

"yeah Jas you ponder this umm yeah I need a robe as of right now"

"why?" she's so slow sometimes,

"Jas, look around you, look at what I wearing, look at what's showing cause of what I'm wearing"

"you idiot I told you to pack one!"

"shut up Jas your not helping…thanks… ok so butter beers" bye my precious butter beers I'll miss you, that's 4 gone not to me, "umm Jasmine these people are Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin, people she's Jasmine O'Brian my best friend who shouldn't be here…Jas?"

"yeah you forgot stuff"

"Jas post? You have an eagle use it"

"an eagle? Don't you have owls?"

"I do she don't, it's customary that you have a eagle at Beaubaxtons not an owl 'owls are for those lower then you fine young gentlemen and ladies' which is why I used my owl Elvis instead of my eagle who really isn't good for mail, packages yes, mail no… but Jas why are you here you know your not going to be expelled they actually _like_ you for some reason I don't see, I'm kidding, god, that's why you're here isn't it?"

"_maybe_, ok yes" awww gotta love her she wants to be with me,

"Jasmine get you must suffer for being liked muahahaha, love ya!"

"you too!" she'll be here by the next month most likely,

"how is she going to get back?"

"illegal floo powder, who wants to bet she's kicked out in about a months time?"

"sure"

"me"

"might as well"

"ok I bet you humm… hold on _accio_ purse/wallet thingy, ok I have 20 galleons, so 5 galleons she's kicked out in about a months time so like 25-35 days from now"

"I say two weeks, with illegal floo" oh Remus is gonna lose,

"2 months" doubt it, they may love her but they can only stand so much, sorry Sirius

"1 month and 3 quarters so anywhere between 40-55 days from now" James might get it, meh,

"so you all for 5 galleons? Good… so what year are you in anyways?" they're probably in like my year or 7th,

"7th"

"damn more people older then me"

"why how old are you" I'm in 6th year I'm either 15, 16, or 17, a that would be why they didn't assume,

"I'm 16, I'll be able to drive soon, yes!"

"drive?" they don't known what driving is? Poor them how do they get anywhere? That's not magical,

"do you know what a car is?"

"no"

"nope"

"yes"

"thank god, you can explain it to them Remus, don't grown, it's not nice, plus I don't feel like it and I wanna listen to my music"

"you might want to put a silencing charm on" oh that Remus he's smart,

"probably, _silencio_ there we go, now have to heard of My Chemical Romance?"

"no" oh my god! I mean like every one has maybe not liked it but know the name,

"well here's a good song it's called 'To The End'

He calls the mansion not a house, but a tomb,  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume,  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room,  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom.

Let's go down!  
This elevator only goes up to ten,  
He's not around,  
He's always looking at men.  
Down by the pool,  
He doesn't have many friends,  
As they are,  
Face down and bloated snap shot with the lens!

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me,  
To the end?

(Say goodbye)  
To the vows you take,  
(Say goodbye)  
To the life you make,  
(Say goodbye)  
To the hearts you break,  
And all the cyanide you drank.

She keeps a picture of the body she lends,  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends,  
She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz,  
She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens!

If you ever say never too late,  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.  
Lost in coma and covered in cake,  
Increase the medication,  
Share the vows at the wake!  
(Kiss the bride!)

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me,  
To the end?

(Say goodbye)  
To the vows you take,  
(And say goodbye)  
To the life you make,  
(And say goodbye)  
To the hearts you break,  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(Say goodbye)  
To the last parade,  
(And walk away)  
From the choice you made,  
(And say goodnight)  
To the hearts you break,  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(Say goodbye)  
To the vows you take,  
(Say goodbye)  
To the life you make,  
(Say goodbye)  
To the hearts you break,  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(And say goodbye)  
To the last parade,  
(And walk away)  
From the choice you made,  
(And say goodnight)  
To the hearts you break,  
And all the cyanide you drank.

To the last parade,  
When the parties fade,  
And the choice you made,  
To the end…

So what ya think? They're different but whatever"

"they're ok"

"not bad"

"I agree"

"well I'm bored and tired and I'm going to get lost tomorrow, and every one's coming back and I'm kinda nervous"

"well we'll help"

"thanks Sirius" I think he deserves a kiss on the cheek, oh did he just blush hehe I have power, "nighty night I'll meet you in the common room at 11:30 and if I'm not up you can come get me, bye" I probably won't be up…so tired.

thanks for reading! plz review

-animals are my life


	2. Chapter 2

ok heres the next chap, again i own nothing but Aletta and Jasmine and any other ppl i made up.

**Chapter 2**

(next day) 3rd person Pov

"Where the hell is Aletta?" James asked sitting on the couch,

"well she said meet her at 11:30 which was about ten minutes ago and if she's not here go wake her up"

"well then lets go wake her up!" Sirius said, bounding up then stairs, then sliding back down cause they turned into a slide, "damn! The spell" he muttered the spell and ran back up the stairs, the others followed at a slower pace, they walked over to her bed and saw that she was still a sleep, "ALETTA! Wake up!"

"go away" then she rolled over, "it's to early"

"up! Up! Get up!" the boys started to bounce on the bed,

"AHHH! What the hell are you doing? It's only…11:45" the boys rolled their eyes,

"and you were supposed to meet us at?"

"a point in time, now let me sleep" with that she turned over, the boys just watched her, "damn it! I can't sleep, you asses" they just looked at her, "what time did I say?"

"11:30" Remus told her, "I had to wake up James and Sirius and they weren't to happy to have to wait in the common room when they could be sleeping"

"see! It's to early, but now I can't sleep and I'm hungry, so let me get dressed and then you can show me the way, now stay here a sec" and she walked over to her cloths and grabbed a long brown skirt that touched the ground, and a tight ¾ green shirt the same colour as her eyes, when they were green, then she went in to the bath room to change, while she was change the boys started to talk, "so what do think of her?" questioned Remus,

"I think she's different but not in a bad way"

"ya I agree, and how do you think she got the tail and wings?

"it just happened, wasn't really planned, can't fix it either." the boys were shocked they hadn't even heard her come in, but there she stood in the long brown skirt that flowed when she moved and in the currents of air, and the green shirt that nicely showed of her curves, her hair was down with to strands going back and into a braid at the back of her head and 2 black strands framing her face, in other words she looked really pretty, they also notice that she had her ears pierced 4 times as well as her nose, they hadn't noticed last night because it was to dark to see clearly, "I magic them invisible, so are we ready to go? Cause I'm really hungry"

"yes of course, follow us" and Sirius tool off down the stairs,

"wow, energy, lots of energy that one has, fun!" the boys just looked at her, she could tell they wanted to ask questions about her wings and tail, speaking of which were hid, her tail under her skirt and her wings magiced invisible as well as made so objects would pass through it, for if she didn't they often got caught of things and that hurt,

_should I tell them they seem like nice guys and Remus doesn't appear to be all he looks, I'll have to find out, he looks sick though I could always start with that_

"hey Remus, are you alright? You look sick"

"oh I'm fine just been tired since the full moon" then he clamped his hand over his mouth looking shocked, _ahh so he might be a werewolf, sometimes you have to just love being part griffin nobody can lie to me_

"oh and what's so special about the full moon?"

"I'm a werewolf" again he clamped his hand over his mouth, James was looking at him in shock, "I can understand if you never want to talk to be again"

"aw Remus I'm something far worse then you I might not be a full 'monster' as some would consider it, but why ever would I not want to talk to you? You just have a split personality that shows it's bad half once a mouth, all girls do, well probably a bad example but I have many personalities, now if James here will go find Sirius for us, I have to tell ya something"

"hey that's not fair! I want to know too"

"James you haven't shared a secret with me that is as big as ours and I barely know you, I'm only telling Remus cause I practically forced him to tell me, you can't tell lies around me"

"fine, see ya in a bit" and he walked away looking kind of sad,

"ok, Remus did you hear of the Griffin that got a wizard to turn into a human?"

"yes I thought it was interesting, why would a griffin want to be human let alone a muggle, though I didn't hear about it till my first year when we did a thing on it, why?"

"hum, dad would like that little tidbits of info" she muttered to herself,

"what why would your dad want to know about that?"

"because my dad is that griffin" Remus just looked kinda shocked,

"huh?"

"my dad fell in love with a muggle woman, so he some how a got a wizard to change him into a human they fell in love and had me, that's why I have wings and a tail, not because of a spell gone wrong that they couldn't fix, though dad wanted to try mom said no cause it was part of us"

"us?"

"oh ya I have a brother he doesn't have wings, feel kinda bad cause it's really fun to fly, he has to wait till next year, that's when he starts Hogwarts, and then it's with a broom"

"I see, can you fly for me now?"

"how about after dinner. On the quidditch pitch, you have one right? Ok good so after dinner we'll walk down, now lets go eat!"

"thanks Aletta, for telling me you didn't have to"

"yes I did I made you tell me about what you were well maybe not _tell_ exactly but pretty close"

"ok, ok I understand, now lets find the others and eat"

"food, gotta love it" they walked into the great hall and sat down by James and Sirius,

"what took you so long, Jamesy came in like a minute after me" Sirius said, eyeing them suspiciously,

"we were talking about stuff"

"stuff?"

"yes stuff, like Remus's little problem"

"oh, so?"

"Sirius stop well you can" he just shrugged his shoulders and started stuffing his face again, James and Remus joined him,

"that's gross, you know that right? Try swallowing before you stuff more in" James and Sirius just rolled their eyes,

"trust me it doesn't work so I just joined them" Remus told her then turned to the boys, "where's Wormtail?"

"Wormtail, what kind of name is that?"

"he's our friend and it's his nickname his real name is Peter Pettigrew, he was at his house for the holidays"

"I see, so who are the girls in my dorm? If you know"

"Aletta we know almost everyone in Gryffindor, umm there's Drewcilla Reven a bit of a goth that one, nice, but kinda of scary" James told her,

"Olivia McAdams" Remus put in,

"Charlotte Reven, she's Drewcilla's cousin, and Aeris Raine"

"where are they sitting?"

"well McAdams and Raine are over there" Sirius told her pointing to a blond with blue eyes and a motherly look to her and to a girl with black hair and gray eyes,

"and the Reven's are over there" James said pointing to a brunette with blue eyes and a girl with black hair and black eyes,

"I think I'll go talk to Drewcilla and Charlotte" Aletta said standing up,

"Aletta I wouldn't, they aren't the most friendly of people and they tend to get along better with people who are like them, you know, wear a lot of black, dark colours"

"Sirius I only wear dark colours except when I feel like dressing up, hence what I'm wearing now, I don't normally wear this type of things, for me it's jeans and black shirt or black pants and a black shirt occasionally I'll wear white, but anyways I'll talk to ya guys later"

"she's dead"

"James, I think she'll be fine."

Aletta walked over to the two girls who were apparently in her dorm, when she got there she sat down across from them and started to fill her plate, "hello"

"umm hi" the brunette said, the black haired one just watched her and seemed be looking past her almost like she was looking at her wings, _but she couldn't be I made them invisible she can't see them can she?_

"what are you?"

_shit_

"I'm not normal, and I won't say more"

"Drew that wasn't exactly nice way of putting it, you could just say why do you have wings?" she turned to Tayl, "who are you and why do you have wings?"

"I am me, and I have wings because I do" Drewcilla smirked,

"what is your _name_?"

"Aletta O'Dell, and you?"

"Drewcilla Reven and my cousin Charlotte Reven, so I haven't seen you before what house are you in?" Drewcilla asked,

"Gryffindor"

"but I haven't seen you in the tower, what year?" Charlotte stated,

"6th"

"but that's puts you in our dorm, what the hell?"

"I'm new, I was expelled from my old school, I got here yesterday"

"ah that would explain it, so what were you kicked out for?"

"being me"

"you?"

"yeah, I came from Beaubaxtons and they seem to like it when your lady like and wear the dress code uniform thingy, which I might say are kinda scary" Aletta shuddered in her seat thinking of her old uniform,

"oh and what did it look like?" Charlotte questioned,

"well for one we had to wear a 3 quarter length skirt that was a pale blue and a silvery blouse, and high heels, now I like wear _nice_ high heels but these were meh they were blue and like a inch heel and we had to wear them _all_ day gets kinda hard on the feet"

"so then what did you wear?"

"cloths"

"what type of cloths did you wear?" asked Drewcilla,

"either jeans or black pants, long skirt here and there, sometimes I wore the blouse not often but sometimes, mostly I wore any shirt I wanted then I wore my cloak or jacket on top"

"you muggle born then?"

"yeah, so?"

"don't mater to us, we are too" Charlotte said nodding to Drewcilla and herself,

"so can you tell me what the hell we do in the lessons here and if I speak in French hit me that would be very much appreciated"

"what you don't like French? We're French"

"it's not like I don't _like_ it just that one reason I was kicked out I think was _also_ I wouldn't speak French, but apparently it rubbed off on me cause when I first got here I talked to Dumbledor in French, so wanna come with back to the dorm?" they nodded, "so the people in our dorm are Olivia McAdams and Aeris Raine right?"

"yeah, how do you know?"

"I met James, Remus, and Siruis yesterday and they showed me to…here! What's this place called?"

"the Great hall"

"I see, I'll try and remember that, so what do ya want to do for the rest of the day it's still early! Can we go out to the grounds I got here at like 8 or something last night then got sorted and tried to get the sorting hat to give me it's money if he ever gets any I don't think it's in my favor, so can we, you don't have to come but could you show we to the front door cause I port keyed over here and into Dumbledor's office, and yeah."

"yes we will show you to the Entrance Hall"

"and we'll come with you"

"ok then let's go were ever we have to go!" so the three girls walked to the Entrance Hall and walked out side, "holy shit!"

"nice ain't it" Charlotte questioned,

"uh huh" then Aletta took off to the lake, and halted by a weeping willow tree and ducked under the vines and sat by the trunk. When Drewcilla and Charlotte got there they saw her reading a book leading against the trunk,

"what happened to exploring?"

"well Char you guys took to long and this book is good and I learn stuff about Tarot, do you know what Tarot is?"

"yeah I read it too, what's your deck?" Drewcilla said, sitting down next to her,

"shape shifter, you?"

"cat people"

"I wanted that one, but I'm happy with mine, though I'm still trying to figure out what my 'animal' is though I think I know though I don't have much choice, you?"

"I'm a hawk, because I can see what others can not, and Charlotte is an otter because she is helpful and playful"

"so Char your into this too? Awesome, I can call you Char right? Cause it's a lot easier to say the Charlotte and Drewcilla your Drew, I nick name everybody its just easier"

"well _Letta_, you said you think you might know yours and that you don't have much chose, why?"

"well I'll answer the 1st question but I won't answer the 2nd one right now, not yet, my animal will probably be a Griffin but if not maybe a tiger"

"boldness, heightened touch and _other_ things"

"what can I say I'm a teenage girl" Drew broke out laughing, "okay well I want to check out that forest"

"we can't it's forbidden"

"why?"

"because dangerous creatures live there, I personally haven't seen them"

"you guys have been in there?"

"well not _us _exactly"

"your animagus? Aren't you?"

"I don't know are you is that why you have wings?"

"umm yes but no, the wings I didn't get because of it more the other way around" Drew and Char just looked confused, "fine I'll tell you if you keep it quiet, like tell no one and I mean _no_ one and you tell me if you're animagus, deal?" Drew and Char looked at each other they were starting to really like this new girl even if she wasn't their normal people, though Char could sometimes be worse,

"deal, yes we are animagus and are forms are our animals, and we swear we wont tell anyone, unless you say we can"

"fine, well my animagus is a griffin sort of cause I don't think I can get an animagus because of what I am"

"and you are?"

"….part griffin" what ever the other two were expecting, it wasn't that,

"how is that possible?"

"well my father was turned human"

"I heard about that!" Char exclaimed,

"ya me too" Drew said thinking,

"well he had two kids me and my brother though he doesn't have wings speaking of which I have to go meet Remus at the quiddtich pitch after dinner, no not for a date you freaks I'm just showin' him something, oh and don't tell anyone please I really hope no one heard though we aren't near anyone so it should be ok well cya in umm yeah I'll cya at a point in time, later" and then she stood up and headed towards the quiddtich pitch.

"that girl is odd maybe more then me but I like her" Drewcilla said to Charlotte,

"I agree though I think she's more like me in attitude and you in clothing, come on lets go back to the dorm." With that they walked back to the school and up to Gryffindor common room.

hope you liked

please review

-animals are my life


End file.
